1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amplifier, and more particularly, to an amplifier of a source driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the resolution and the frame rate of the liquid crystal display (LCD) are getting greater, it is more difficult for charging pixel electrodes to achieve target voltage levels in time. To reduce the charging time, the driving current of an output buffer in a source driver of the LCD is increased to enhance the driving capability of the output buffer. However, increasing currents of the output buffers results in higher power consumption, and the power saving is therefore becomes an important issue.